The Vampire Hunter
by Piper101
Summary: Bella, brought up in the world of hunting, is sent on an assignment to kill a vampire. little does she know, this isn't the kind of vampire she's used to dealing with. What happens when she meets and falls for a guy but, he's not who she thought he was?
1. Chapter 1

The Vampire Hunter

Chapter One

Bella's Point of View

"You shouldn't be out here little girl." A creepy voice came from behind me.

"I think you have that backwards." I said before making sure my wooden stake was grasped firmly in my hand before turning quickly around and kicking the vampire straight in the chest, causing him to fall back into a grave stone. I grasped a hold on him before plunging the stake through his heart. He turned to dust as I got up with my stake still in hand. "This time, stay dead."

I'm Isabella Swan, a vampire hunter. I am known as Bella by acquaintances and friends but I'm known as Phoenix by the vampire world. I'm the best. I'm not saying that because I'm conceited. I'm saying that because I am the best. I killed more vampires then any one. I've got the best track record and am known for my major aim with a gun.

I made it back to my apartment, which was located in the VH building. VH stands for Vampire Hunter but, no one besides the people who work there know that. The building is a home, school and work for vampire hunters such as myself but, I have special privileges considering I am the adoptive daughter of the man who owns this building and runs all cases concerning vampires. His name is Brennon Carter.

While walking into the apartment I hit the messages button on my phone.

"Bella, it's Nick. Seriously, about that date, it's still open if you change your mind…" I rolled my eyes.

Nick Staples has been trying to go out with me since I started training to become a vampire hunter which was when I was ten. I know, young don't you think? Well apparently we were a good age to start dating but I kept telling him 'no'. hunting is more important to me then dating, I don't have time for it.

Ever since my parents died from vampires I have wanted to kill them and when Brennon heard of a little kid telling the adoption agency that she wanted to kill the men who bit her mother and fathers necks, he decided that I should come and live with him. I've been grateful to him ever since.

"Go away." I said to Nicks voice that was still blabbing on the answering machine. I clicked the delete button and then another message started.

I walked into the living room which was right next to the hallway where the phone was located and put my stake and gun down along with my bag filled with holy water, crosses and anything else that can hurt or kill a vampire.

"Bella, it's Brennon. I need to see you as soon as you get in. I have an assignment for you." My adoptive fathers voice rang through the phone. I deleted the message and quickly walked out the door, went up in the elevator and walked to his office.

I knocked and he said, "Come on in Bella."

I opened the door and asked, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, here's your assignment." He handed my the profile and I opened it to study. "Apparently there's a vampire in the town of Forks, Washington. Animal population has been decreasing and I am wondering his M.O. it's not normal for a vampire to drink animal blood so go and check it out. But, don't leave the subject alive. He's still a vampire so kill him and report back here. Be careful, there's something different about this one that I cannot put my finger on it."

"You mean Forks the place I was found, Forks?" I asked.

"Yes. This would be a god opportunity to visit your old house and to brush up on your family history." Brennon said. "You have a month."

"Great. I'll be back in a week." I smiled before walking out of the office.

"Take your time with this one, he's more skilled." He yelled after me.

I turned to him. "That just makes it more fun." I smirked and the elevator door closed before he could respond.

I again walked to my apartment and quickly walked into my room to start packing my clothes. In the folder was a plane ticket for twelve o'clock tonight. I looked at the clock on the wall and it said eleven. I sighed and packed quicker. I thought the shorts, black converse and plaid shirt I was wearing was comfortable enough for me to wear on the plane so I didn't change. (.com/cgi/set?id=16817219)

I couldn't take any of my weapons so as I precaution I brought along one of my crosses. After getting fully packed, I left my apartment and took the elevator to the lobby. I thought I was home free but, I wasn't.

"Bella!" That voice I know way too well.

I turned and said, "Sorry Nick but, I have to go." Then I left without another word.

"Another job?" He followed.

"Yes." I answered while I walked out of the building to my car.

"Really? Shouldn't you take a break? You haven't stopped. We could even take that date we've been talking about."

"Sorry Nick but, I'm not interested. Plus this job also let's me find more out about my past."

"History hunting also I see. Well, we'll talk about that date another time. See you when you get back!" He waved as I got in the car and drove off before I could punch him in the face. He just doesn't get it! I don't want to date and I don't like him that way.

I sighed and continued to drive to the airport.

The plane ride was boring. It was a relief to get off and find my car. The VH left me a lime green Volkswagen Beetle in the front of the parking lot. I noticed it was mine because it had VH written on a white piece of paper in the front window. I took out the keys that were in the folder, put the car key in the slot, and unlocked the door.

The drive to find my house wasn't that far. It was just outside Forks but not too far from my family home. My parents left me the house and their fortune, which was, a lot! However, I preferred to stay in the VH house where Brennon can contact me easily.

I walked in the vacant house and explored. It was huge and was built for, possibly ten. It was a little too big for me but, I could live. I walked into the master bedroom and into the closet. It was packed with clothes, men and women alike. I pushed the button beside the wall that was filled with drawers and I little panel popped out wanting me to type the password. I typed in; 'Carter1970' and then the whole section turned over and became a weapons cabinet.

"Well, at least I'm not going in bare handed." I said to myself as I picked out a carefully carved wooden stake then a shot gun. "Now this can do some damage."

I put them back and closed everything up before going down stairs and bringing my bags up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

I sighed. It's been a long day.

I looked through the folder and noticed a sticky tab on the back cover that said, "your school is Forks High. Everything I arranged. Just go to main office tomorrow, Monday and they'll tell you everything there." Great, School. I'd be leaving in a month anyway, what's the point? Plus, it's the middle of the semester! Great, more stares.

I decided to research the file later today considering it is now, five in the morning and it's Sunday so I have a day to prepare for school. I pulled on some of my old sweats and a t-shirt and fell asleep quickly having no dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bella's Point of View

It was now Monday and it was a normal cloudy day in Forks. It was unusually warm though so I knew everyone would be wearing shorts or jeans with cutes tops so I wore both. A light pair of ripped jeans, a pick corset under a cute white sweater with hot pink pumps. No one could really see the corset so I knew it was school appropriate. (.com/cgi/set?id=16818625)

I got into my green buggy after making sure I had my wooden stake and holy water in my book bag and headed towards Forks High.

When I arrived, everyone was staring at me. I was actually surprised, there was many students here with good taste in fashion and stood out more then me. Although all eyes were on the new student. However I was right, students were wearing shorts and really cute tops. But, I could tell who the sluts are, they weren't wearing anything really appropriate for school… at least not appropriate in my books.

I got out of my car and walked to the main office. Everyone was whispering about the new girl. I actually heard a couple girls say, "She has good style!" and "Where'd she get those jeans? They're amazing!" I smiled at the last one. The jeans I'm wearing only became this way because of a vampire. I ripped them fighting and they looked even better after the fight!

I walked in and a little women was sitting at the counter writing something down. She looked up when I walked in.

"Oh, you must be Isabella our new student." She smiled and got up to get a few pieces of paper.

"Bella, please." I smiled at her.

"Alright Bella, here is your schedule and your map of the school. Here are our school policies and I see you do not have a problem with the clothing." She smiled at me. I wonder what she'd say if I took off my sweater. I laughed inside. "If you have any questions ask the teachers or myself. You are early so you still have another fifteen minutes before class starts. You have a nice day now, dear."

"Thank you. Bye." I waved and walked out of the office. I carried my one shoulder bag with me and found a bench close to my car. I sat down and took out my file on the vampyre.

After I looked at all the hot spots, I noticed some of them were close to the VH manor. That would make hunting simpler.

"Hi!" I heard a cheery voice say in front of me.

I looked up and seen she was talking to me and quickly closed the folder and put it in my bag.

"Hello." I smiled at her.

She had short black hair that turned out on the ends and was very tiny. She looked like a stick, in a good way, I mean. She was very fashionable too. She wore dark jeans with a beige top and pumps. (.com/alice1/set?id=16819060)

"Oh you don't need to stop because of me. I'm Alice." She replied sitting next to me.

"Bella, nice to meet you." I smiled at her, "And it's no problem I was just finishing anyways."

"Sorry anyways for interrupting. I just needed to introduce myself before the clones have you."

"The clones?" I asked.

"Oh, see that group over there? They think they're all that just because they have boyfriends and get whatever they want."She pointed to the sluts I had noticed earlier.

"Oh, yeah I already figured that out, just by the way they are dressed. It's easy to pick out who the 'popular' girls are when you've been to as many schools as I have." I replied with a shrug.

"How many schools have you been to?"

"Well, including elementary schools I'd say at least twenty."

"Twenty schools? You're only in the Eleventh grade."

"Yeah, I travel a lot." I replied.

"I bet." She smiled at me.

The Bell rung and she asked, "What class do you have?"

"Um…" I pulled out my schedule and she looked at it. "You have most of the same classes as me, except biology, I have P.E then."

"That's great, at least I'm not completely alone." I replied with a smile.

"Nah, I don't think you'll be alone too much here. You seem friendly enough."

"Well, I hope so, I've never really had friends." I said to her as we walked to class.

"Really? Why? You seem cool." She looked confused.

"Well, I usually keep to myself because I move a lot also because they think I'm a freak."

"You, a freak? Why on earth would you be a freak?"

"Well, one, I have a tattoo which I got when I was in the eighth grade…" She looked at me with wide eyes.

"In eighth grade? Seriously? What did you get?" She asked.

We had made it outside of the room so before walking in I undid my sweat a little and let it fall off one shoulder. I lifted my hair and showed her the pentagram on my back.

"Why… why would you get that?" She stuttered. Please tell me she's not one of those people who think pentagrams are signs of the devil!

"Because a pentagram is a sign of protection in other words, good. and I could use some good and protection sometimes." I answered and then did up my sweater before walking into the class. The students were only just coming in. I walked over to the teacher and gave him a slip that he secretary forgot to tell me about but, I got them so many times I already knew what it was. He signed it and then told me to sit next to Alice.

"I think the tattoo's cool by the way." She smiled at me.

"Thanks." That was the first time someone, outside of hunters, that liked it and didn't think it was weird.

After class Alice asked, "So why else do people think you're a freak?"

"Well, I kind of um… I 'tend to be a little defensive. Once a girl sneaked up on me to pull a prank and I literally attacked her. I grew up learning kick boxing so I uh… pushed her up against the wall by the throat. After that, people just thought I was weird. And other places, I was the freaky loner kid who no one liked because the guys thought I was hot."

"Wow. So, what about boyfriends? Have one of those?" She asked.

"No, not one in my life. Although there's this one guy who can't take no for an answer where my adoptive father lives. He says 'have you thought about the date we've talked about?' when I already told him no."

"Talk about desperate. I mean, if you say no twice sure, that's okay but over two or three, that's desperate to keep asking."

"I know! I mean, he just doesn't get that hu- school is more important to me." I almost slipped! Thank god I caught myself!

"Yeah I hear you!" She replied.

"What about you? any boyfriends?" I asked as we walked into the classroom and I got my slip signed and I sat down beside her.

"Yeah I have a boyfriend right now actually. But, he's graduating this year." She smiled.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Jasper Whitlock."

"Oh, sounds unique. Definitely your type. Don't worry, unique is good." I said with a laugh. She laughed before we both listened to the boring teacher.

Lunch was here after a few more classes and I was glad! I wasn't very hungry but I was glad to be out of class. They were so boring considering I already learned all of it. It pays to be homeschooled and then put into schools when you are finished your education.

"Come on, Bella! I want you to meet Jasper and my brother Edward." She smiled.

"Alright." I returned the smile.

We walked into the cafeteria and went straight for the lunch line. I just grabbed water and an apple.

We both walked over to a table with no one there and sat down. I took a bite out of my apple.

"Hey Alice. Making friends with the new kid?" A guy said with Bronze hair and the same piercing gold eyes as Alice. He sat down in the chair across from me.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him before saying, "Edward this is Bella. Bella, this is my annoying brother Edward."

"Nice to meet you." I replied.

"Likewise." He smiled a crooked smile.

Another guy sat down in the open chair beside Alice and kissed her forehead.

"How's your day?" He asked her.

"Great! I have a new friend. Now I don't have to hang out with you guys while you do guy stuff! Bella, this is Jasper, my boyfriend. Jasper this is my new BFF Bella!"

"Any BFF of Alice's is good in my books. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out for me to shake.

"You too." I smiled and shook his hand. It was freezing. Actually, Alice was the same temperature. They also all have the same coloured eyes. I'd think they were vampyres, if not for their eye color though. Vampyres usually have bright blue eyes.

I think he was surprised I didn't flinch or shiver from his coldness because he was looking at me strangely.

"So how do you like Forks so far?" Jasper asked putting his arm around Alice.

"It's way better then anywhere else I've been and, that's a lot of places." I replied.

"Really? Where have you been?" Edward asked.

"Well, I've been to Arizona, California, Canada, Malibu ." I named some that was at the top of my head.

"Really? You've been to those places and you still choose here? Why?" Edward asked.

"Well, this is the first place that I actually have a friend. I'm not a complete freak here." I said looking down.

"Hey, maybe we can go shopping this weekend! I love shopping but these to butt heads always ruin the fun." Alice said then it turned into a pout.

"I didn't spoil the fun, Edward did. He's the one that kept saying, 'come on Alice! You have enough clothes.' Yes of course I was with him but, I didn't say anything." Jasper defended himself. It was actually funny to look at.

"Hey! You were agreeing with me! you just didn't want to upset your girlfriend because you know she would hurt you later." Edward replied. The started arguing and I couldn't help but laugh. They both turned to me and I was trying to keep my laughs in.

I turned to Alice and said, "Sure, I can go shopping."

"Yay!" Alice started clapping.

"Thank you! I don't need another shopping trip with Alice." Edward smiled at me.

"It's no problem. I've never actually went shopping before." I replied. Then I heard a gasp.

"You never went shopping before?!? Why?" Alice said with wide eyes.

"Never had time. I am always moving around and plus, when I move into a house, there's usually clothes already there. My adoptive father owns houses all over the world so it's usually stocked with clothes and food." I looked at her.

"Why is it you move around a lot? Is it because of your father?" Jasper asked curiously.

"No, I live by myself. I move around because of jobs. My father is a big business person and sends me places all over the world. I don't mind it though, I get to see everything that some people sometimes don't ever get to see." I smiled.

"what kind of job?" He asked. Uh oh, I never thought of this one.

"Uh… well, I uh…. It's this big antique thing. but, this time I'm just relaxing." Yeah right, Bella! God, you should've thought this one through!

"Sounds … different." He said.

"It is. Wow, is that the time? Well I'm just going to take a little walk around and see the place before class. See you." I said getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

As I walked toward a bench I was hitting my forehead saying, "Stupid," repetitively.

"You don't really do antiques right?" I heard a velvet voice right beside me. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me.

"No… sorry." I said to him.

"It's okay. You can't tell us the reason can you?" He asked.

"No, I can't." I said looking down at the ground.

"That's okay. Now, what class do you have next?"

"Biology."

"Come on, I'll take you there. I have that class next too." He smiled and we both walked in the direction of the biology lab.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella's Point of View

Biology with Edward was… different. Everyone looked at us as if we were aliens or something. I didn't know why so in the middle of class I asked him and he just explained that he usually kept to himself and would only really talk to Alice and Jasper so it was a big surprise when he walked in with me.

I was now standing in the gym, not playing today obviously because it was my first day. One of the 'clones', as Alice put it, walked p to me.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You're the new girl right?" The blonde-haired girl asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Weren't you hanging out with the Cullen's and Whitlock today?" Jessica looked at me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we were all wondering how you did that. I mean, no one has ever been able to sit with them or talk to them for years and well, we want to get to know the hottie Cullen."

"I don't know, Alice started talking to me." I know I am so not going to like her.

"Well, you have to have done something because no offence but, why would they choose you and not me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I am prettier and have better fashion sense…"

"Whoa… hold the phone. Look, I didn't do anything and at least my face is real so maybe you should stop trash talking people in front of their faces."

"Fine, I never wanted to be your friend anyway." She stomped off.

That was the most exciting thing that happened that class.

Now I walked to my car and heard, "Bella!"

I turned to see Alice running towards me. "Hey."

"I heard what you did and I am proud!" She hugged me. Edward and Jasper came over and Jasper said, "Someone finally put her in her place!"

"Um… no offence but, what did I do?" I asked.

"You told Jessica Stanley where to shove it, that's what." Edward explained.

"I just told her she should stop putting people down in front of their face." I said.

"Yeah, but no one has ever put the 'assistant bee' down! She's like the tag along to Lauren Mallory, the leader of the clones." Alice explained.

"Well, I wasn't going to stand by while she said I'm not pretty and no have good taste in clothes! Apparently I had to have done something to get your attention." I said to them.

"Don't worry Bella, you are way more beautiful then her! trust me, your face is real and so is your chest which I know hers is fake." Alice said and I looked down and blushed.

"Why in the world would you point that out, now I have a bad visual!" I said to her.

"Oh well, anyways, can I come over to your house? These guys here want to play video games instead of have fun. I also want to see what kind of clothes that you have so then we do not pick out something that you already have." Alice was so hyper.

"Sure, it's pretty lonely there anyway. If you guys want you can come over too. I have a game room stocked with game consoles and games." I offered to the guys so they didn't feel left out.

"Sure." They both agreed the same time.

"Alright well, follow me." I said and jumped into the front seat. Alice jumped in the passenger side and I looked at her.

"I wanted to see how fast this baby goes!" She said.

"Alright, you asked for it. Hopefully Edward can keep up." I pulled slowly out of the parking lot and then once I hit the road I hit the gas and we started flying down the road.

We were to my house in a couple of minutes and Edward stayed on my tail the entire ride.

"Wow, Bella you live here? I always wondered what this house was for. We only live a little more down this road." Alice complimented.

"Thanks. Come on, I'll show you inside." I said and they followed me up the stairs and into the house. I walked in and seen there was a message on the phone so I clicked the button.

"Bella, it's Brennon. I wanted to see how you like the place. I know you are busy with the assignment…" I stopped the message right there and left it on the phone. I turned to my friends and said, "He just don't know what vacation means."

I walked in and they seen the huge living room alone with the kitchen along with a staircase that lead upstairs.

"Okay, this is the living room and kitchen…"

Then the phone started to ring. I looked at the i.d and it said, "Staples."

I just turned around and left it ringing.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Jasper asked.

"Nope." And I continued to walk down the hall.

"Bella, it's Nick again. How's Forks? Brennon told me where you were. I know your probably busy with the assignment and finding out about your family so call me and we can talk about that date." The phone stated.

"Go away." I said to the phone.

"That's Nick? He sounds hot." Alice said and Jasper gave her a look. "Just in girl perspective."

"Yeah well, so not my type and why too desperate. I mean seriously? When a girl says no at least five times, you should stop. But no, he keeps going until fifty! Since I was ten this guy has been going on about a stupid date that I keep saying no to." I explained and the phone kept talking.

"… So, again, call me and we can talk. I was thinking I could take you to Hawaii or something. I know that you hate really cold weather…"

"Seriously? I'd rather be in the arctic if it meant being away from you." I said to the phone.

"… and also, remember you have a month so take your time and be safe on the job okay? otherwise I'm going to have to kick va-" that's when I turned off the machine.

Alice, Jasper and Edward were looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

"What was he about to say Bella?" Alice asked

"Nothing, it's just if I don't be careful and lose the sale then he'll have to kick the persons butt." I said to them.

"That's not what it sounded like he was going to say." Edward pointed out.

"Well, that's what he meant. Alright, well, this way is the game room." I said and took a deep breath as I walked them to the game room.

"What's in this room Bells?" Alice asked.

"Bells?" I asked.

"Nickname of a nickname." She smiled.

"Alright then and um… this is my training room." I said and opened the door to reveal my combat room.

"Whoa, you fight?" Jasper asked admiring the room.

"Yeah and shoot. I have good aim." I replied.

"This is so cool!" Alice said walking in with Jasper trailing behind.

"It is. Now I have someone to practice on!" Jasper said.

"Oh I'd kick your ass any day." I said to him.

"Really?" Edward said from behind me.

"Oh yeah, I'm the best." I said with a smile.

"Alright then, show me what you're made of." Jasper said and we moved onto the mats. I grabbed my fighting gloves and put them on.

"Bring it, pretty boy." I said.

He ran towards me and I grabbed his arm, flipped him and brought him down to the floor.

"You are good." Alice smiled.

I got up off of Jasper and he got quickly up.

"I'm kind of sad, that didn't even last a minute!" I said with a pout.

"Alright, you can fight me next." Edward said.

"Oh good, please give me some effort."

"As you wish." He said and I kicked him, he blocked me twice before holding onto my leg and throwing me into the soft, rolled up mats in the corner.

I got up and he threw a few punches that I quickly blocked. I threw a punch and hit him square in the jaw. He felt like he had vampire strength! I then kicked his legs out from under him and brought him to the floor. I climbed on top on him and sat on his stomach and shouted, "I win!"

"You mean lose." He said and flipped me over onto my back.

"No fair! I technically won!" I pouted. Since when do I pout?

"Nu uh! I did because I flipped you."

"Yeah but I sat on you and declared that I won first so ha!"

"Well I made the last move."

"Well you are just a sore loser!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are…" I grunted and rolled him over so he was on his back then sat on his again. "To!"

I heard laughter come from the other side of the room and I realized I totally forgot about Alice and Jasper.

"You guys are so funny! And Bella just technically won, Edward." Alice said.

"Yeah dude, she did." Jasper agreed.

"Fine." He said and I got up off him.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**What do you think?!? **

**Also, check out my other stories:**

**Troubled Love & Charmed Love (Both twilight fanfictions)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Bella's Point of View

Everyone left shortly after saying that they needed to get home for supper with their family. I then decided to go and eat something before going out for my first hunt here.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There were lots of fruits so I took them out and made myself a fruit salad.

After I finished eating I cleaned up and then went upstairs to change. I found my combat boots, short shorts and my black tank top.

I went into the closet and opened the weapons compartment. I took out my dagger and gun and stuck it in my duffle bag that still held holy water and I added some wooden stakes before the first day of school just in case. (.com/cgi/set?id=16844541)

While running down the stairs I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door. One of the main 'hunting' grounds was only a few miles away from my house so I could walk there and get some good exercise.

As I walked through the woods, I got a chilled filling, which usually means that there is a vampire around here. I continued to walk until I got to the site. I saw an animal carcass. I walked over to examine it.

The animal was dead cold and all blood had been drained from it's veins.

I heard whispers come from behind me. I turned and couldn't see anything so I yelled, "I hear you! Show yourselves!"

Then a blonde haired women and a bulky brown haired man walked into my view. But their eyes were… the same color as the Cullen's and Jasper's!

"You're a hunter aren't you? I've heard about them but I've never actually seen one! Sweet!" The male exclaimed and the female slapped the back of his head. "Ow, Rose!"

"That's a hunter, Emmett. Not some superhero from those video games!" The girl said.

"How are you vampires? Your eyes are gold." I said for the first time.

"Are you a noobie or something?" the guy, Emmett I think she called him, asked.

"No, on the contrary I'm the best of the best." I replied.

"Well then you should know we're vegetarian vampires. We only survive off the blood of animals." Rose, I think that was her name, sneered.

"Well, that's different, the vampyres I deal with usually drink humans and cannot be in sunlight."

"Oh, you mean the other vampyres. We're a different race, stakes and crosses don't work on us!" Emmett said.

"great, I guess this is useless." I dropped the duffle bag.

"What is your name, hunter?" Rose asked with a glare.

"Phoenix." I answered.

"You… are… THE Phoenix?!" Emmett's eyes widened.

"Yes, but, don't worry, I can't hurt you, not with what I have here." I said motioning to the duffle bag.

"I don't think you would last long in a fight with me anyway." He said, a little too cocky.

"Mhmm…" Rose said, I knew she actually didn't agree with him.

"Are there any more vampires like you in the area?" I asked.

"Yeah, as far as we know there are three. We just came across their scents and were looking for them when we came across you." Rose answered.

"Thanks. Well I better be going. So, you don't hurt humans?"

"No, we don't. we haven't hurt a human in over fifty years." Emmett said proudly.

"Alright, I'll go. I won't tell anyone you are here." I told them.

"You'd do that? Why?" Emmett asked.

"Because if you're not hurting anyone then, you deserve to live without hunters chasing you." I answered.

"Thank you." Rose smiled, actually smiled, at me.

"Good-bye." I said, grabbed my duffle bag and began through the woods.

I made it to the house, walked inside and started packing again. I've only been here a day and I'm already leaving. I hate vampyres and I just let two walk away but, the vampyres I want to kill are blue eyed, cold, and bloody thirsty.

There was a quick knock on my front door so I walked to it and opened it. There stood Alice, looking worried.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…?" I answered confused. I now knew she was a vampire. She had a cold temperature and she had the exact same gold eyes as the others.

"Then why are you packing?" She said looking at one of my suitcases on the floor.

"because my job here is done. Actually there was no job at all here to begin with. I'm leaving you and your friends alone." I answered and a look of understanding came over her.

"You're a hunter… aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes, Alice, I am. But, I never knew you were a vampire to begin with. I was sent here to kill one vampire and I figured out I was sent here to kill Jasper. I won't hurt you guys. I have enough of a rep. to get everyone off your tracks."

"What kind of a rep?"

"The Phoenix kind of rep."

"You… are…?" she gasped, wide eyed.

"Yes, I am."

"Why Phoenix?"

"I'm the best hunter in the world and you're wondering why I chose a name?" I laughed.

"I trust you. now are you going to answer my question?"

"I chose phoenix because that's where I was born before my parents moved here when I was only a couple of months old. I mean, what vampire in their right mind would be scared of a girl named, Bella or Isabella and that's even worse!"

"Makes sense and you're right about the scared part but… you can't go."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because… well… because… we've found some vampyres for you to slay!" She said excitedly.

"Don't say slay, it makes me feel like I'm Buffy the vampire slayer." I laughed and added, "And where are these so called vampyres?"

"They're in Seattle. You know, I might be a vampire but my kind of vampire can have gifts."

"What kind of gifts?"

"I can see the future."

"So you seen these 'vampyres' and you want me, the hunter, to kill them?"

"Yes!"

"And you can't because…?"

"Because if I do, you will leave again." She looked sad.

"Alright, I'll stay. But, I have to leave before the end of the month, otherwise they'll send someone to assist me."

"A month?! But, you have to stay here! Who will I shop with? Who will I talk to about girly stuff? Talking to the guys about that stuff didn't work out last time, trust me." She said, and then was suddenly sitting on the couch. I shut the door, walked over, and sat down beside her. I grabbed her hands.

"Alice, I have to go. I have to leave to do my job. I've been training my whole life. This is who I am. Also, if I don't leave and tell them you're dead, they'll come after you and I can't have that." I explained looking into her gold eyes.

"We can take care of ourselves." She said seriously.

"Not against these hunters. Most of them were trained since they were old enough to walk. They'll send more then one to kill you because I'm the best. If I cannot kill you then, it's a four handed job. They only think there's one vampire here… if they figure out there's more…"

"They'll what?" She asked.

"They'll send about a dozen hunters to kill you and Edward too." I said to her.

"Can't you just come up with a reason for staying here like, finding more about your past or wanting to stay here with your old home?" She asked.

"But then I wouldn't be doing what I am obligated to do."

"And what is that exactly."

"To kill as many vampires as I can." I told her looking straight into her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Edward's Point Of View

Alice was a no show and I have no idea where she was. I know she had a vision but she hid it from me before I could understand what was going on. After that, she disappeared and I don't know where she went.

I'm still thinking about Bella. The girl I met today was beautiful and there's something different about her. She actually beat me in a fight! No one has been able to do that, ever! Especially not a human!

"Hello, Brother." Alice walked through the front door.

"Where have you been?" I asked her while our 'parents', Carlisle and Esme walked into the room.

"What's going on, where'd you go Alice?" Esme asked softly.

"Oh I just went to Bella's house. We made arrangements to go shopping together." She smiled and sat down and the chair, opposite of me. I tried to read her mind but she was replaying the lyrics to Katy Perry songs repetitively.

"What are you hiding, Alice?" I asked.

"Nothing, stay out of my head." She said just as Jasper walked into the room.

"So when do we get to meet your new friend?" Esme asked Alice with a smile.

"I don't know. Soon though, I hope." Alice answered as Jasper sat on the chair and pulled her onto his lap.

"Just be careful around her. She cannot know of our secret." Carlisle warned.

_Too late _Alice thought. I looked at her in alarm.

"You told her?!"

"No, she already knew." Alice said calmly, and started translating the songs into French.

"What do you mean she already knew?" Jasper finally asked.

"I mean, she already knew we were vampires." Alice replied.

"And how is it that she knows if you didn't tell her?" I asked her.

She went blank for a minute as I watched two people – vampires –run towards our house.

"We're going to have visitors shortly." Alice said as the vision ended.

"Who are they?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, the vision didn't give me much except that they're coming here." Alice answered.

"They're here." I said as I felt two new voices approached the house.

There was two knocks on the front door. Carlisle answered the door and greeted, "Welcome."

"Hello, I'm sorry for the intrusion but, we've heard about your lifestyle and wanted to learn more from it. We've been living this way for a while but, want to learn more." I heard a woman's voice.

"Well, please, come in and meet my family." He opened the door wider and a Blonde woman walked in and looked to me as if she was a supermodel although, she had nothing on Bella. _Wait! What am I saying? Why can't I get that girl out of my head?_

Then walked in a big male. He had short brown hair and was bulky. He looked as if he went to the gym, a lot.

"Thank you." The man said to Carlisle.

"Please, sit." Esme said.

"Thank you." The woman walked and sat down on the couch.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme, my daughter, Alice and my sons, Edward and Jasper." Carlisle said as he pointed to each of us.

"Hello, I'm Emmett and this is my wife, Rosalie." The man, Emmett, said.

"Nice to meet you." Rosalie said with a smile.

"Likewise." Esme smiled.

"Also we would like to warn you about the hunter that you have on your tail." Emmett told us.

I then saw a picture of the hunter in his mind and then looked at Alice.

"Her?!"

"What? What's happening?" Rosalie asked.

"Edward can read minds and probably saw who the hunter is in one of your minds." Carlisle explained.

"Yes her. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to freak out!" Alice explained to me.

"Too late! Alice, she's a hunter. You cannot be friends with a hunter!" I said to her.

"you didn't have trouble being her friend when she was just, Bella. She's not just a hunter you know!"

"Wait a minute here! Your new friend, the human, is the vampire hunter after us?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"Yes, but she wasn't after us, she was after Jasper. But she's not anymore!" Alice explained and Jasper went wide-eyed, looking at her with concern.

"Alice, you were actually talking to the vampire hunter after you knew!" Jasper asked, concern filling his voice.

"She's not just a vampire hunter! She's Bella!" Alice exclaimed.

"She's right, you know." Rosalie jumped in. "We've met her. She has morals."

"Thank you." Alice said. _Finally! Someone who agrees with me!_ Rosalie smiled at Alice.

"Wait a minute here, what do you mean by, 'not anymore'. Is she hunting all of us now?" I asked.

"No. She's not hunting anymore. She was actually leaving. That's the vision I saw before going to her house. Her packing." Alice told me.

"And you stopped her? Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because she isn't hunting us anymore and she's my friend! Who cares what she is! She's my first real girl friend in decades." She exclaimed and Jasper's look softened. I checked his mind and he could feel the love Alice was producing for Bella.

"Why isn't she hunting us?" Esme asked.

"Because she doesn't kill good." Rosalie answered before Alice could. "She told us, if we're not hurting anyone, we deserve to live."

"I've never heard of a hunter named, Bella." Jasper said, he's had many encounters with vampire hunters.

"That's because she goes by a different name in the vampire world." Alice said.

"Smart, no one would know who she was in the vampire world out in public." Jasper said.

"That's not the reason why she has a different name. I mean, who in their right mind would be scared of a girl named Bella." Alice asked.

"That's true. Her name makes her sound like one of those Barbie dolls but, she's far from it." Emmett mused.

"I see where she's coming from. Who is she?" Jasper asked.

"I can't tell you that." Alice said.

"Why not? We need to know who she is, what her background is." Jasper said calmly.

"Because if you knew, you wouldn't hang out with her anymore and would want to kill her." Alice said softly, got up, and left the room.

"She's cannot be that bad could she?" I asked.

"She can." Emmett said, they were both focusing their thoughts on something else.

"Sorry Edward but, Alice is right, you shouldn't know." Rosalie said, noticing I was trying to read their thoughts.

"Well, I don't know if you'd want to stay with all of this but, if you would like, you are welcome to stay here." Carlisle said to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Thank you, we wouldn't want to intrude." Rosalie started.

"That's okay dear, we insist." Esme smiled.

"Alright. Thank you." Emmett smiled.

"Let me show you your room, you must want to clean up from your journey." Esme smiled.

"please." Rosalie smiled at Esme as they both followed my 'mother' up the stairs.

Jasper left to go check on Alice. Carlisle looked at me.

_I don't know about this girl, Edward. Find out would you?_ He thought to me.

I nodded, stood up and started running towards Bella's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella's point of view

After Alice left, I went to the music room and sat down at the piano. Thinking about the past again made me miss my parents. I remember my mother's voice singing me to sleep. She had a beautiful voice.

_Sha la la la la, sha la la la la_

_You used to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_And you'd hold me close in your arms_

_I thought of the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm livin' out my dream_

_Oh, how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happenin' for me_

_I'm thinkin' back on the past_

_It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face, oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you, I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you, sha la la la la_

_I miss you_

"I miss you, mom." I whispered. Then I felt my instincts kick in. The instinct to run. That only happened when a vampire was near. "Come on out, I won't bite. Though I can't say the same for you."

"How'd you know I was here?" A velvety voice said from behind me. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at Edward when I seen the window open.

"You know there's such a thing as a front door, you should use it sometime." I replied.

"You didn't answer the question." Edward stated.

"I'll answer yours, if you answer mine. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You're a hunter. What do you think I'm doing here?"

"Well, you could be here for answers, just to talk or to kill me. Although the last one I wish you luck to because it would probably be the last thing you tried."

"That a threat?"

"No, a warning. Now why are you here?"

"I'm here to see if what Alice said is true."

"What exactly did she say?"

"You still need to answer my question."

"Fine. My human instincts kick in when a vampire is near. You should know that when a vampire is near a human the human has instincts telling her or him to run." I explained.

"You're taught well." He said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I should be taught well considering I'm still alive."

"True."

"Now, what did Alice tell you?"

"That you aren't going to hunt us. But she won't tell me who you are exactly. Your name?"

"Bella."

"The other name."

"I tell you that and I have to get sweaty? No thanks."

"If you're really that bad why shouldn't I kill you?"

"Because, unlike other hunters, I have morals. I don't kill good. You aren't hurting anyone, so you shouldn't have to die for being what you are. You can't change that part of you." I explained.

"Wow, you do have morals. But, I'm a monster, what's the difference between whether I'm hurting someone or not, I have hurt people."

"Recently?"

"It was ninety years ago so no."

"Exactly. Let me guess, you're about a century old. Telling by how you talk and you said ninety years ago so you were probably still new to your life so about a hundred give or take a hundred and five."

"Close, One hundred and nine."

"Damn, I am good. Interrogation done now?"

"Not quite. Why are you a hunter?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"It's got everything to do with you."

"My parent's were killed by a vampire and my boss took me in and trained me." I said getting up and walking towards my room. He followed.

"I'm sorry about your parents." He said before we walked into my room.

I walked over to the folder that Brennon gave me on Jasper and I got a pen and stamp.

I laid it down on the desk and signed my name before closing it and stamping complete on the folder.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"The only way to get hunters off your tail is if I send in the folder saying the job is complete. They'll take my word without any evidence."

"Who are you really, Bella?" He asked softly.

"If I tell you, you won't talk to me anymore and you won't let Alice either." I told him, giving him a copy of the folder that I photocopied. "Take this, it's everything they have on Jasper."

He looked in my eyes, raised his hand, and cradled my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

"Nothing could make me stay away from you." He said softly.

"I wish that were true." I don't know what I am feeling. I have butterflies in my stomach and I want to badly for him to like me! I've heard of people talking about this only happens when you like or love someone but, I can't like a vampire that way! I'm a hunter! I would be killed for it.

"How long until you're leaving?" Edward asked. I opened my eyes and they met the gaze of his golden ones.

"A month or they'll send more to come after you." I said.

"Send the complete file and stay. We can take care of ourselves." He replied.

"Edward, if I stay and they find out I covered for you…" I trailed off.

"What? What will they do? Send more out here to kill us. I don't care."

"No, it's betrayal, they'll kill me. they'll figure out it's a lie sooner or later. I'd rather risk my life giving you guys time to get out of here then for you to die." I said to him.

"No, I can't let you. they can't hurt me with regular knives and bullets anyway."

"They'll figure it out and they'll kill you, Alice and Jasper too." I said. It hurt to think about him dying. And then the image of Alice and Jasper dead just added to the hurt.

"I won't let you get hurt or killed." He said determined. I looked down at the floor when I felt a finger under her chin and she looked up at him. "I don't know what I'm feeling but, I do know I want to try this…" He said before lowering his face and touching his lips to mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella's Point of View

His lips were cold and hard but fit perfectly with my warm and soft ones. This was my first kiss. I've never been kissed before, I never allowed it. I wanted to wait for someone special and I think I've found him. I might die for being with a vampire, but at least I lived long enough to find someone I want to be with.

With one more peck, we both rested our foreheads together. I opened my eyes to see his golden orbs staring right back at me.

"I don't think I can go anywhere now." I whispered.

"Good, because I won't let you go anywhere without me." He smiled and tightened his hold around my waist. "_So the lion fell in love with the lamb_."

"Am I the lamb or the lion because I can totally kick your ass." I asked with a laugh.

"Well you'll be a unique lamb who knows how to fight and defend herself." He chuckled back.

"Well, at least I'm cute." I said and we both laughed.

"That you are."

"I don't want to break the mood but…what are we going to do about the hunters?" I asked.

"We'll fight them off if we have to but, I can't let you walk into your own murder." He replied, again tightening his hold on me. I was still only centimetres away from his face.

"Alright but, I have nothing without them. They have everything, my records access into my accounts. I have nothing not even a place to…" Then a light bulb lit in my head.

"What?"

"I just had an epiphany. Come on. It's time to put my spy gear into action." I said and headed toward the closet.

"You're going to change your outfit?" He asked following me.

"Of course not. I'm not Alice." I said unlocking the weapons cabinet and drawers.

It all opened up and revealed everything I had.

"Whoa." He said looking at it with shock.

"Oh this is nothing, I have way more at the office. This is just emergency stuff and stuff used on assignments." I explained with grabbing a duffle bag and put in holy water, crosses and I put my purse in there. Edward gave me a look asking why I put my purse in there but I just said, "You never know when you are going to need your purse."

I zipped up the bag and grabbed my knife and gun. I slid my knife into my shoe and the looked at Edward.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Did you just put a knife in the side of your shoe?" He asked.

"Yeah I wear it all the time." I answered.

"Did you wear it to school?" He asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah! I don't go anywhere unprotected. It's how I was raised." I explained. "Okay, let's go."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to visit a place I haven't been at in almost a decade." I said. We both got into the car and I drove at a fast speed down the highway until my old home came into view. I pulled into the grass-covered driveway and I didn't have time to open my door because Edward already had it open for me.

"Thank you." I smiled as I got out.

"You're welcome. Now, you used to live here, I assume." He asked. More like stated.

"yeah, before my parents died. They died in this house." I took a deep breath.

"You don't have to do this you know. Wait until you're ready." Edward said to me.

"If I wait, I won't be able to do it. Let's go." I said and started up to the front door. I wondered if the key was still under the rock on the side of the porch. I mean, no one has been here since their death so...

"I wonder…" I mused before looking for the rock. It was there, still in the same place too. "I cannot believe it stayed. "

"What?"

"The rock!" I walked over to it and lifted it off the ground to reveal a silver key. "Ha! Looks like it's my lucky day. You got to love Charlie for being predictable when I was younger."

Edward chuckled as I placed the key in the slot and twisted it. I heard a click and took the key out. I took another seep breath before twisting the knob and opening the door. Edward smiled at me encouragingly before I walked inside.

The room was familiar to me. Everything was covered with white sheets but it looked the same as before. Nothing has changed.

I looked around the living room and took off the white sheets. I remembered the couch, how I used to sit on it every night before bed and watched football on the television with my dad. And the big recliner that Charlie sat in everyday.

I smiled to myself.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked beside me.

"I was thinking about the times I watched football with my father every night on this very couch." I smiled and sat down on it. "It's still lumpy!" I laughed. Edward smiled at me. I got back up and walked out into the kitchen. "How many things did my mother bake in here? I remember my father trying to cook and made a mess everywhere! My mother just about had a stroke! Especially when she came in to find her seven-year-old daughter covered in flour. I looked like… well you." I said to Edward with a laugh. He laughed in response and pulled me into a hug.

"You miss them a lot, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. They were the best." I smiled.

"I'm sorry you had to lose them."

"I'm not. If everything hadn't happened I wouldn't be here now and I probably wouldn't have met you." I smiled at him before adding, "Come on, I want to show you my room!" I laughed.

I ran up the stairs and went to the room I remembered as mine.

I took off the white sheets and took in the room. My twin bed had the same purple covers and my desk was still filled with coloring books and crayons. In the corner of my room there was a box filled with rubix cubes, puzzles and stuffed animals. I never was a doll girl. Then I noticed what was on the floor next to my bed. I walked over and picked it up. It was my stuffed penguin I used to hug into every night while I was asleep. It was my first real toy I got when I was four. The others weren't as soft or squishy.

"Oh my god! Penguin! I cannot believe you're still here!" I said sitting down on the chest at the end of my bed.

"Penguin?" Edward asked with a chuckle as he sat next to me.

"I was four and I couldn't change his name when I got older because it would confuse him!" I replied and he just continued to chuckle while shaking his head. "I never was a doll person. I used to think they didn't have a personality. They aren't like normal girls with their perfect hair and perfect features…"

"You were a very intelligent girl I bet." Edward added with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess so. I preferred to color on my own then to go and play with the dolls with the other girls. Teachers used to talk to my parents thinking I had something wrong with me and was forever trying to get me to play or hang out with others. Apparently not wanting to run around with other kids my age was a really bad thing." I laughed.

"I see you more of a read a book type instead of the run around and play type of child." Edward said.

"I was, as I got older I went into reading books and getting good grades. Other girls talked about cute boys and gossip."

"I almost wish I knew you back then. It would have been neat to meet and talk to an eight-year-old you."

"well you would've still been eighteen and would've stuck out in the class." I laughed.

"Probably." Edward laughed.

I put the toy down and stood up to walk out of the room. I went down the hallway and stopped in front of my parent's room. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Everything was still there. I took off the white sheets and It all came back to be again.

~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~

I am lying in bed with Penguin tucked in beside me. I couldn't really sleep tonight because I was worried about a History test I have tomorrow. I studied but I didn't feel like I studied enough.

I got up and grabbed my textbook. I took out my flashlight and turned it on, not wanting mom and dad to find out I'm still up.

It was now 11:30pm and I have been up for an hour and a half later then I am supposed to. I was thirsty so I got up, opened my door and tiptoed my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and poured myself some water. I walked back up the stairs and then I heard a scream come from my mother's room.

"Mommy?" I ran to their door and opened it to find a man standing over my dead father. "Daddy!"

The man looked at me but I couldn't see his face very clearly. He had piercing blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Bella, run!" my mother yelled, but I didn't listen. I ran to the man and kicked him.

"Get away from my mommy!" I yelled only to be thrown onto the floor by the wall.

"Bella!" My mom yelled and began to run over to me. only to be pulled back by her hair.

The man bit into her neck and my mom screamed. Soon she was dead on the floor next to my father.

"Mommy!" I yelled, tears ran down my cheeks.

"Oh, don't worry little girl, you'll be with mommy and daddy soon." The man whispered to me before trying to grab me. Something burned him and he ran and jumped out the open window.

~*~ PRESENT~*~

I hadn't noticed the tears that had formed and have been trailing down my face.

Edward noticed and pulled me into a hug. "Is this where…?"

"Yeah. They died in this room." I replied to his unfinished question.

"You shouldn't do this if it's too hard." Edward said to me.

"That's the point. It's not. It wasn't this hard but, I just remembered what happened that night." I told him.

"Didn't you remember before?"

"Yeah but I didn't remember the details. I never knew why he just left me. I remember that he went to grab me but something burned him and he just ran. I wonder what it was." I said, in thought.

"So, he seen you… in this room… and he grabbed you and something burned him?"

"Yeah."

"Where were you when this happened?"

I walked to the spot I was thrown and said, "I was thrown and landed right here."

"Alright…" He walked over and stood in front of me. "So you were on the ground and what he grabbed you by your arms?"

"Yeah. My upper arms. What are you doing?"

"Maybe if you retrace what happened that night you might find out what burned the vampire."

"Alright well me grabbed my by my upper arms. Like this." I lifted his wrists and placed his hands where the vampire did. "What would hurt him?"

"Well, what hurts those kinds of vampires?"

"The usual… crosses, garlic, holy wat-"

"Bella… where'd you get your cross?" He said nodding in the direction of the cross that is placed around my neck.

"I've had this since I was a… child." I said.

"Could that have possibly been what hurt the vampire?"

"It's a possibility…" I said, but how did the cross burn him from the far?

"Alright. Now, what exactly are we doing here besides living these memories?" He asked.

"I figured, I do have somewhere to stay. I just need to get me records from the VH building and they can't control me." I said to him.

"The VH building? Isn't that a big insurance company?" Edward asked confused.

"That's just our cover. It's actually that's our big home base. I train there and it's where my apartment is too."

"V…H… Vampire hunter." Realization came to his face.

"Yepp!" I said with a smile. "The worst thing is, it's heavily guarded. It's impossible for a normal hunter to get in Brennon's office undetected."

"Then how are we going to get your records?"

"I didn't say I was a normal hunter. I grew up in that building. I know where everything is! I'm able to get them but I need to have a plan you just can't go in there have caught."

"Well that's something we should do." He said and I involuntary yawned. "Tomorrow after school." He smiled.

"But… ugh, fine!" I groaned and walked down the stairs. Edward chuckled and followed me.

I walked out of the house after locking it and got into the car. Edward got in after me.

"Now, am I bringing you home or are you coming back to my place?" I asked him.

"Your place, if you don't mind." He smiled.

"Alright." I started the engine and backed out of the driveway.

**~*~*~*~**

**Review?!? **

**Don't worry, more is on the way!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The drive back to my house was filled with questions. Edward wanted to know more about me.

"Favourite flower?" Edward asked.

"Depends. I love lilies but, I also love red roses." I answered. "Depends on the occasion."

"Favourite color?"

"Blue."

"Music genre?"

"Classical."

"Hobbies?"

"Besides killing vampires… I like to read, play the piano and train"

"Authors?"

"Austen and Shakespeare."

"Hmm… interesting." Edward mused. The car came to a stop and Edward opened my door before I could. I smiled and mumbled, "thanks."

"No problem." He smiled back.

We both walked in and I notice another message on my answering machine. I pressed play and Nick's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey again Bella. Just want to check in on you. Brennon said that this was a difficult assignment and I got worried. You didn't call me yet."

"And I'm not going to." I said to the machine. Edward chuckled.

"Well when you finish this assignment Brennon said he'd give you vacation so you can come to Miami with me. I bet we could have some fun."

Edward glared at the machine as I said, "If I wanted to have that kind of _fun_ it wouldn't be with you." Edward seemed to relax just a little.

"Well, call me or I'm coming there!" He said and hung up.

"The last time he came in the middle of an assignment I kicked his ass to the moon and got an assignment in Antarctica." I said to myself. I picked up the phone and dialled Brennon's number. I put a finger to my mouth to signal Edward to not speak a word.

"Carter here." Brennon's voice came through the phone.

"Yeah this is Bella. Stop giving Nick my information. He's threatening to come here if I don't call him and I don't want him here." I said.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't think he'd bother you again." He replied.

"Yeah, well tell him I'm too busy to be calling him! I can't have him here, he'd distract me."

"Alright, don't worry about anything besides the vampire Bella or should I say, Phoenix." I froze. Edward was looking at me wide-eyed. "How's the assignment anyway?"

"It's been… informational." I said to him.

"Good, now kill that thing so you can come home." He ordered.

"Alright. You keep nick away from here." I told him.

"I will."

"Good, I'm going to get some sleep. Good-night."

"Goodnight, Bella." He hung up the phone.

"You're… Phoenix? The Phoenix?!" Edward exclaimed.

"I told you that you wouldn't like it." I reminded him.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were the best." He said lightly. I looked at him and he had a smile on his face.

"Wait, so, you're not mad?" I asked.

"No, I cannot change who you are. And besides, it's not like you can kill me anyways."

"You forget I kicked your butt in the training room." I smiled.

"That's because I went easy on you. I didn't want to hurt the human." He ruffled my hair.

I playfully hit him and then he brought me into a hug. He then picked me up and ran at vampire speed to my room. He set me down in my closet and said, "You go to bed, we have school in the morning."

"You're leaving?" I asked.

"Unless you don't want me to." He said, hopeful.

"I'd like it if you'd stay" I said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright, I'll stay. So, I'll wait out here while you get ready for bed." He said and walked out to my room.

I grabbed some sweat pants and a T-shirt and I quickly changed and walked into my room. I grabbed my brush and quickly went through my hair. I walked into my bathroom, brushed my teeth, and washed my face.

When I walked back out to my room and Edward was sitting down on my bed. I smiled at him, walked over, and sat next to him.

"What are you going to do while I sleep?" I asked.

"I'm going to watch you." He stated.

"That's got to get boring at some point."

"Nah, I bet you're interesting when you sleep."

"Mhmm. Well if you get too bored and don't want to go home you can grab one of the many books in the library across the hall." I said, lying down.

"Alright." He said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To sit over in the chair."

"nu uh! Hold me… please."

He smiled, took off his shoes and climbed in the bed beside me. I snuggled into his side and breathed in his scent. His arms wrapped around my waist, bringing me closer.

"Sleep, Bella. Dream happy dreams." He whispered in my hair.

I closed my eyes and soon was off into deep sleep.

Edward's Point of View

The most dangerous, courageous and the most beautiful woman is asleep in my arms. Most vampires would want this chance so they could catch her off guard and kill her. However, the thought of hurting her brings a dark, sick feeling to my stomach. I would literally die inside I anything happened to this woman.

In the vampire world, everyone knows me as a loner. The only affection I show is the love I have or my family and if I were to fall in love with someone, it would be a powerful vampire. They are wrong. I fell in love with a powerful vampire _hunter_ instead, a human.

Even though many of my kind would try to hurt her, I will protect her with my life.

"Edward…" Bella mumbled.

I listened to her breathing and she's still deep in sleep. She talks in her sleep… interesting.

"Edward…Don't go." She breathed. She wanted me to stay. No problems here!

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered in her ear.

She sighed and nuzzled her face into my neck. Her body warming mine.

I looked at my watch and noticed it was three o'clock in the morning. I decided to go home and quickly come back before she wakes up. I should change and talk to Carlisle. I knew I just said I wasn't going to go anywhere, but that was before I saw the time.

"I'll be back, love." I whispered and gently moved her off me. I brought the covers back up and tucked it around her before kissing her forehead gently. I opened her window and jumped out, leaving it open just an inch.

I ran through the woods towards my home. As I approached I could hear Alice yelling at me through her thoughts, _I knew you liked her!_

I came into view and rolled my eyes at her.

"Does everyone know now?" I asked.

_No, I thought you would like to do the honours in telling everyone._ She thought back.

I walked up the steps and into the house. Jasper was there in an instant. He was worried about Alice's safety.

"So…? Who is she? Is it safe?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, it's alright, alright." Alice giggled.

"What is she talking about?" He looked confused.

"She's safe. No one touches her." I said in a final voice.

"Whoa, what's with all the protectiveness?" He asked. I didn't answer.

"Are you going to tell him, or shall I?" Alice asked.

"You may… I have to go change." I said and walked up the stairs. I was in my room when I heard Alice tell him.

"He's in love with her."

"He's in love with a hunter and we don't know who she is and how dangerous?!" With that everyone came out. I could hear everyone's thoughts.

_He's finally found love!_ Esme thought.

_If he's going to love any hunter it might as well be her. _Rosalie thought.

_I like her. I'm happy for him!_ Emmett thought.

_I'm happy he's found love but, is this ethical? _Carlisle thought.

I quickly changed and was about to jump out my window when I heard Jasper's thoughts.

_I don't like it. She could be tricking him. We should take out the possible threat…_

"No!" I ran down the stairs and held Jasper by the throat to the wall.

"Edward!" Esme gasped.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked.

I just ignored him and said to Jasper, "Don't touch her."

"I won't let your choices hurt any of this family." He said in a hard voice.

"And I won't let you hurt my reason for existing." I returned the tone.

"How can you love our enemy?" He asked.

"How do you love Alice? I just do. I don't want to fight you but I will if you try and hurt her." I said letting go of his throat.

"No one will be hurting Bella. Not now. Not after Edward has developed feelings for her." Carlisle said.

"I agree. I love her already too." Alice said to Jasper. "I won't let you hurt her either Jazz."

"Do you even know who she is?" Jasper asked more calmly.

"Yes, I do. But, you finding out right now will just set you off. I'm not in the mood to fight you." I told him.

"I think we all deserve to know. If it's that bad, how do you know she's not a threat?" He asked.

"Because she loves him too." Alice replied. "And her planning to leave in the first place shows that she wouldn't hurt us."

"She was risking her own life leaving us alive. If she leaves and they find out we're still alive, she's dead." I faded off at the end. I don't like to think of a lifeless Bella. No more seeing her smile, no more seeing her laugh and I wouldn't be able to touch her and hear her heart beat.

"But, son, we do deserve to know exactly who she is." Carlisle said softly.

_I hope they don't flip out. _Alice thought hopefully.

_I like her. I'll protect her._ Emmett thought.

_I'd protect anyone willing to die for my life._ Rosalie thought strongly.

With that I sighed deeply.

"She's… the Phoenix." I said to them.

"The…" Carlisle was a loss for words.

"You fell in love with the most dangerous vampire hunter out there and you weren't going to tell us!? That explains how she could take me down right away!" Jasper exclaimed.

"She's different then the other hunters!" I said to them.

"Says who? Can you read her mind and tell that she's not just tricking us all?" He asked.

"Have you ever bet against Alice?" I asked.

"That doesn't count. Tomorrow she can choose to kill us all. All she has to do is get you alone and vulnerable. Why else would she be the best?"

"I don't know. Skill maybe? She's been training since she was ten." I told him.

"Exactly, it's built into her system now."

"I love her. I don't care if she kills every red and blue eyed vampire on this planet, I'll still be there. You know why I think that? It's called faith. I Believe she's good and she's staying here. You don't have to deal with that… but I won't let you hurt her." I said strongly.

"Why don't you bring her over here? Then we can ask the questions we want answered and then we can all be reassured, agreed. No one will hurt the girl." Esme spoke up.

"Fine. But, if I figure out she's a big danger to this family, I won't stop for no one." Jasper warned.

"And I'll be there to stop you." I replied, "I'll bring her over after school today." I said before running out of the house and to Bella's. This is going to be a long day.

Bella's Point Of View

"Bella, love, it's time to get up." I heard a velvet voice whisper in my ear.

"Five more minutes." I groaned.

"Come on. You have an hour to get ready." Edward said.

"Fine. I'm up." I said opening up my eyes and sitting up.

"Good now, I have to tell you something." He said guarded.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I kind of told my family last night about what happened and who you are and they want to meet with you. Apparently my judgement on what's safe and what's not is clouded by my feelings for you." He explained.

"Oh sure. It's understandable." I said. I didn't understand. I'm the most dangerous hunter. It makes since that they want to make sure I was for real or not.

"Wow. I thought you would dread it or something." He said with a smile.

"Nah. I mean, I get it. They want to know if I'm for real and not trying to trick you into thinking I like you so I can get you vulnerable enough so I can kill you and all your family." I explained.

"That's exactly why. Are you sure you aren't trying that?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh yeah, that's how I kill all the vampires." I laughed, got out of bed and walked into the closet.

I chose my black leather jacket with a red t-shirt, jeans and converse. When I walked back out to my room, Edward asked, "You want anything for breakfast?"

"What exactly do you know how to cook? Considering you don't eat and all." I asked.

"Uh… cereal and … cereal." He smiled.

"Cereal it is, and don't forget about the milk mister!" I told him sternly.

"Yes m' am! Now, does the milk or cereal go first?" He chuckled.

"Doesn't matter, just don't forget the bowl and spoon!" I laughed and walked in the bathroom for my shower.

I quickly got in, showered, and got out and dressed quickly.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where a bowl and cereal and a spoon lay on the table.

I smiled at Edward, "Thanks. You just saved me two minutes." I laughed.

"Alright, well, you finish getting ready. I'm going to go get my car and will be back." He smiled, kissed my forehead before running out the door.

I ate my cereal and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my knife and stuffed it in the side of my shoe. I placed my jeans safely over it and grabbed my book bag.

There was a knock on the door and I answered it. Edward stood next to his Volvo with the passenger side door open. I smiled and got in saying, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

School was boring. They only think different was the fact that Jasper kept staring or glaring at me. Edward stayed with me throughout the day except for the classes he wasn't in with me.

The last bell rang and Edward and I were now in the car going to his house. Oh, this was going to be fun!

**~*~*~*~**

**Review?!? **

**Please, tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella's Point of View

Edward opened my door and led me up the stairs and into his house. It was beautiful, I must say. They did a great job with it. Edward must have noticed my expression.

"Not what you expected?" He chuckled.

"Not exactly. It's beautiful. It shouldn't really surprise me though." I laughed.

"Esme put a lot of work on it." He smiled. "You ready?"

"I was born ready." I told him. Then all the vampires were at the bottom of the staircase staring at me.

"Bella! It's good to see you!" Alice walked over and hugged me.

"It's good to see you too Alice." I smiled at her.

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." The blonde man held out his hand for me to shake.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I smiled and shook his hand without hesitation. He looked a little surprised. "Now, I suppose Edward has told you why you were asked here."

"Yes, he did. You can ask anything." I said politely.

"Let's move into the dining room." He smiled at me and Edward led me to this room with a big round table that was definitely not used. We all sat down and then realized something.

"Oh, I should probably…" I bent down and grabbed the knife from the side of my shoe and placed it on the table. "Just so you know I'm unarmed, not like it would do good here anyway." I smiled and Alice returned it along with Esme and Carlisle. Then two familiar vampires walked in the room.

"Sorry we're late. Hey Bella!" Rosalie waved.

"Hey again." I smiled.

Emmett came over and hugged me. "it's good to see you, oh and one of these days, I am really testing your skill!"

"Sure." I laughed.

We all sat down and Jasper was still glaring at me.

"Okay Bella. Is it true that if you leave us alive and went back to your boss, you could lose your own life?" Carlisle asked. Wow, just cuts to the chase.

"Yes, it's true. It's betrayal, there's nothing worse to us." I replied.

"Why would you leave us alive?" He asked.

"Because you aren't hurting anyone. If you're not hurting anyone then that means that your deserve to live. You cannot control who you are and it is not fair to lose your life because of that."

"How is it you came to think this way while other hunters don't?"

"Most hunters grow up with this lifestyle. They are taught to kill and ask questions later. well, actually to not ask questions at all but, I wasn't born into this. I had a normal life once. And I think about how you are and what you want. You all just want to be normal as much as I do. You aren't hurting anyone and I believe that you shouldn't be punished for being what you are. It's the way I was taught by my parents growing up."

"How did you become a hunter?"

"Carlisle…" Edward cut in.

"No, it's okay." I said laying a and on his shoulder to calm him. "Um… my parents were killed by a vampire. I was found in an orphanage by my boss. He heard about what happened and found me. He adopted me and taught me how to defend myself and to help others."

"I'm sorry about your parents." Carlisle said.

"Thank you."

He turned to Jasper. "And…?"

"She's okay, for now." He said.

"Yay!" Alice jumped up and hugged me. Edward chuckled. "Oh! We totally have to go shopping later!"

"Sure." I laughed.

"Yay! Rose, we have a shopping partner now for this weekend!" She turned and ran out the door.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into." Edward whispered.

"oh well, at least I made her happy." I smiled, he hugged me around the waist and Esme walked over and hugged me.

"I'm so glad to meet you!"

"I am happy I met you too." I smiled back at her.

"I like her, Edward. Don't fool it up." She warned and walked out with Carlisle trailing behind her.

Jasper just walked out of the room. While Rosalie and Emmett walked up.

"Alright, about that test…" Emmett started.

"Yeah, did you study hard enough?" I asked him.

"I think it's you who needs to study." He replied.

"Alright, if you're ready, let's take this outside." I said to him.

"Bella…" Edward said concerned.

"It'll be okay. I beat you remember? This should be cake." I said.

"Alright, Bella, let's take this outside." Emmett led the way.

We went outside in the back and all the vampires came out hearing what was going to happen. They all looked concerned for me.

"Alright, you sure about this Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Positive. Don't hold back at all." I told him.

"Alright…?" Emmett didn't seem to want to.

"Ugh, don't be a baby. I'll be fine." I said.

He crouched down and growled.

"That's your growl? Are you serious? That's sad, dude." I said to him and he growled even more loudly. "That's better."

He ran toward be and I jumped and kicked him in the middle of the chest. He was thrown back a couple of feet then jumped back up. He started throwing punches and I blocked him. Until he threw a punch that hit me in the chest. I was thrown back and hit a tree. Edward growled loudly.

"I'm fine. Damn, forgot crosses don't work on you. This is why I wear the damned thing. Ugh!" I got up and ran towards Emmett. I kicked him in the side of his head and then the other side. As he was recovering, I flipped over him and kicked behind his legs. He fell on his knees and I quickly grabbed his head. I could easily crack his neck but I let him go and said, "I win."

"Damn! You cheated somehow!" He yelled.

"You're the one with super strength, dude. None of my weapons would work on you." I replied calmly.

I was suddenly pushed to the ground. I was about to kick them off when I realized it was only Alice, who was hugging me.

"I thought you were a goner for a minute there. I didn't look to see if it would turn out okay. I was so worried." Alice said.

Then Alice was pulled off and I was pulled into another hug.

"Are you okay? does anything hurt? Do I have to hurt anyone?" Edward rambled.

"She's fine, Edward. Stop being such a worry wart." Alice said. We both stared at her, she sighed and exclaimed, "Fine, I'm a worry wart too!"

We both laughed and Edward brought me into another hug. This time he dug his face into my hair and breathed in my scent.

"I'm so happy you're okay." He whispered.

"I'm perfect. I'm extra happy now because I beat Emmett." I smiled.

"I'm happy about that too." He smiled into my hair. Then moved back and stared into my eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine.

"Awe." There was a chorus over by the house. We broke apart and smiled looking at his family

**~*~*~*~**

**Review?!?**

**Again, tell me what you think!**

**More is on the way!  
**


	10. AN! Important!

Attention!

Okay, so i know i haven't updated this story in a while and I am soooo sorry! well, i am going on vacation for two weeks so i cannot work on any of these stories. i can only hand-write them on the plane and stuff so, i will do that for you guys! Also, i just want to let you know of my website and i want you to check it out! it has most of my stories with all the info you need on them and it even has the links! so, please check that out and join! I also need more reviews. I was thinking maybe if i had more motivation i'd get to them faster so recommend this story to others if you like it! Thanks everyone! Keep on reading!

Piper!

Link: www(dot)fictionlove(dot)webs(dot)com

Check it out! :D


End file.
